Changing Time
by Dean's Angel Lover
Summary: Ashley and Hermione are sent back to the Marauder's Era. Oh, and Ashley happens to be a vampire. SBxOC HGxRL some JPxLE Rating may change because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Changing Time

By

Dean's Angel Lover

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my very first story on fanfic ever! So, please, no hate. Constructive critisism is always welcomed though. I know there are a lot of Hermione travelling back in time to the Marauder Era stories, but mine will be a little different with my added character, Ashley.

A little background on my character is her name is Ashley Astrid Drake. She is a vampire. She drinks blood, but only needs a little bit to survive. Blood boosts her strength and helps her heal quickly. Her incisors are a little longer than a normal person, but not long enough to draw attention. Her fangs elongate when she wants them to and sometimes when she gets mad and loses control. She has porcelain skin and bright, light blue eyes. Her eyes turn red when she goes "vampiric" and when she gets angry she has a hard time keeping them from turning red.

Ashley - 5'8", age: 17

Hermione - 5'5", age: 17

Sirius - 6'1", age 17

Remus - 6'3", age 17

James - 6'0", age 17

Peter - 5'4", age 17

Lily - 5'6", age 17

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or settings! They all belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling. Except for Ashley, she's mine.

Hope you enjoy it! (:

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter One

Ashley ran towards Hermione with everything she had left in her. She collided with Hermione as the spell hit them. And they were blinded by a bright white light.

Sirius Black was sitting with his best friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew in the Great Hall eating dinner when they heard a commotion near the entrance to the Hall.

"Prefects escort students to your houses," Dumbledore's voice boomed over the panic.

The Marauders watched as the professors quickly descended on the situation. Sirius followed the professors as the Great Hall cleared of students. When Sirius reached the professors he wasn't sure what he was expecting the cause of the panic to be, but he definitely wasn't expecting two bloodied, scarred teenage girls. The taller of the two was blonde and she seemed to be supporting the shorter brunette up. The blonde had her body angled so that she was still supporting the brunette, but was standing between her and the professors protectively. As Dumbledore stepped forward she shifted so that the shorter girl was standing almost completely behind her.

"It's alright, you're safe now," said the Headmaster calmly.

Sirius was taken back by what the girl did next. She pulled her lips back and hissed at the Hogwarts Headmaster. It wasn't a ridiculous imitation of a cats open mouthed hiss, but a deep, predatory hiss that was pushed out from between tightly clenched teeth. Remus figited beside Sirius, the sound bothering his ears and sending his heart into a panic.

"We're not going to hurt you or your friend," came a different voice.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, drawing both girls' attention away from Dumbledore. The demeanor of the girls changed drastically when they saw the Transfigurations professor.

Relief flooded through Ashley when she saw McGonagall. "Minerva!" Ashley exclaimed almost happily, her shoulders sagging with the release of tension.

McGonagall looked startled that the girl knew her name, but wasn't able to question it before the blonde started asking her questions.

"What happened?"

"Where is Harry? Is he alright?" The brunette asked from beside the blonde.

"Is Voldemort dead?" Ashley asked eagerly, stepping forward.

The room started to spin when she moved. _'This can't be good'_ she thought to herself. A boy with shaggy black hair moved forward towards her. Her pale blue eyes met his steel grey ones and she felt an inkling of recognition seep into her muddled mind.

"Do I know you?" She managed to ask before everything went black.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, it'll mean a lot. (:

Bye for now,

Dean's Angel Lover


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you jakefan for my first review and follow! I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Chapter Two

Ashley woke with a start. She looked around the familiar room. _'The hospital wing doesn't change all that much in the future.' _She noticed her clothes on the nightstand beside her bed, eased herself up and off of the bed. She put her clothes on slowly, being mindful of her wounds. After she was dressed, Ashley walked towards the doors leading to the hallway where she could hear her best friend's voice with her heightened hearing. As she stepped out into the hall she could see Hermione's curly brown hair almost immediately because she was standing closest to the door with her back to Ashley. Ashley sauntered up to the group consisting of Hermione and all of the Marauders.

"Man, you guys talk loud. Ever heard of whispering?" Ashley said lightly coming to a stop between Hermione and James.

Hermione giggled. "We were whispering. I had suggested that we talk somewhere else when the boys came to me asking questions after I told them and some of the staff about our. . . situation. Madame Pomfrey said your body was exhusted and needed rest so, I didn't want to wake you."

"You did say that, but you were very hesitant about leaving that we decided to stay and talk here," Remus added, matter-of-factly. James and Sirius nodded.

"That's because I didn't want her to go into a panicked frenzy and kill a bunch of people looking for me," Hermione responded dryly.

James and Sirius chuckled lightly taking it as a joke, but noticing Hermione's raised eyebrows, stopped.

Sirius looked at her disbelieving. "You can't be serious."

"As serious as your name," Hermione quipped.

Ashley snorted at her lame joke drawing Sirius' attention to which she just shrugged one shoulder.

James looked at her wide-eyed. "But, how?"

"Perks of being a vampire," Ashley responded nonchalantly.

This time Remus snorted. "Vampires are just a myth."

Ashley made eye contact with him. "And so are werewolves. In most societies," she said seriously.

Almost immediately, three wands were pointed at her face. Remus was too shocked to even raise his wand in his own defense. Ashley's mouth turned down slightly and the three Marauders' wands flew out of their hands in an impressive display of wordless, wandless magic. All of them, except for Hermione, stared at her even more startled than before.

"That was rude," Ashley said harshly.

Hermione placed a hand on Ashley's arm calmingly. She turned to face the Marauders, mainly Remus.

"We've known since we were thirteen that you were a werewolf. Well, actually, Ashley sensed it the moment you walked into the room. Something about your blood that you can sense in one anothers species," Hermione explained.

Remus visably relaxed, as did the other Marauders. Ashley smirked.

"But you can feel it, right? Causing your heart to pound in your chest, the werewolf in the back of your mind telling you to run away until the full moon so he can hunt me down and rip my throat out," Ashley said calmly, quietly, her eyes slightly glazed over.

Remus looked horrified. Hermione pushed Ashley lightly.

"You're horrible," she said to Ashley before turning to Remus and taking his left hand in both of hers. "Don't listen to her, Remus. She didn't mean it. It was something Fenrir said to her once and she got it stuck in her head that, that was all you ever wanted to do when she was around. But in reality, you two were quite close in our time. Actually, she was well-liked by a lot of people considering she was a Slytherin."

Remus looked at Ashley in concern before turning to look at Hermione again.

"Greyback?" Hermione nodded.

"Wait! You're a Slytherin?! A dirty, slimy snake? But you're hot!" Sirius exclaimed loudly trying to break the deressing tension.

It worked. Everyone turned to him and chuckled. Ashley just tossed her waist-length blonde hair over her shoulder as if to, 'So what?'.

Hermione smiled and said, "She was."

Sirius grabbed Ashley's hand dramatically. "We can never be together! Our love is forbidden!"

Ashley snorted and pulled her pale hand out of Sirius' larger one, startled by the electricity that shot up her arm. Looking into Sirius' eyes she could tell he had felt the same thing. Looking away she noticed someone walking toward them.

"Minerva!" Ashley yelled happily.

Professor McGonagall was about to correct the girl when she saw Hermione shake her head and mouth, 'It's no use', she sighed.

"Hello, dear. Here are your robes. You are to be sorted at dinner."

* * *

That's all folks!

Well, for now. (:

Dean's Angel Lover


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Sorting Hat speaking in mind'**_

**"Sorting Hat speaking out loud"**

Chapter Three

Ashley and Hermione followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. Being in Hogwarts and wearing school robes again brought on a sense of familiarity and security, but walking to get sorted made both of them feel like it was their first time all over again. The added attention of being the first seventh years to be sorted in Hogwarts history didn't help. As McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall the usual dinner chatter stopped and all eyes turned to them. The Marauders smiled and waved from their places at the Gryffindor table. Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat at the professors table.

"Students, as you all may know, these two young ladies arrived yesterday in an unfortunate state. They will be joining us here at Hogwarts for the rest of the year and will be sorted momentarily. Please respect their privacy about their arrival yesterday and treat them as you would your fellow class and house mates," with that Dumbledore sat back down and motioned for the girls to come forward and be sorted.

McGonagall held the Sorting Hat and called Hermione's name first on Ashley's request.

_**'Ah, Hermione Granger, welcome to the past.'**_

___'Thank you.'_

_**'You would do well in Ravenclaw with your immense knowledge and thirst for learning new things.'**_

___'You know as well as I do, that's not where you're going to place me.'_

_**'You're quite right. You have too much blind courage and a strong sense of justice to ever fit in with the quiet, reserved Ravenclaws.'**_

__Hermione smiled as the Sorting Hat shouted out, **"Gryffindor!"**

The Gryffindor table burst out in cheers, with the Marauders being the loudest.

"Ashley Drake!"

Ashley calmly walked forward and sat on the stool.

_**'Ashley Drake.'**_

___'Sorting Hat.'_

_**'You'll achieve greatness in Slyth-'**_

___'You said that last time. No. You will place me with Hermione.'_

_**'Ah, but you'll do great things being in Slytherin again.'**_

___'I was already a Slytherin once!'_

_**'And you went far!'**_

___'Yes. But this time you are going to put me with Hermione.'_

_**'You had Miss Granger go first on purpose so that you could be sorted in the same house she was.'**_

__Ashley snorted, earning several confused looks from the students watching. _'Of course I did.'_

_**'You truly are a Slytherin at heart.'**_

___'Only when I need to be.'_

**"Gryffindor!"**

The Gryffindor table exploded again. Hermione and the Marauders looked pleasantly surprised. Sirius jumped up as she approached the table.

"Ashley, my love! We can be together now! Forever!"

He pulled her into a dramatic hug. Ashley gently pushed him away, wincing at where he touched her wounds. She sat down to the left of Hermione, who looked at her in concern.

"You haven't healed?" Hermione asked in a worried whisper.

Ashley shook her head. Sirius, sitting to Ashley's left, looked guilty for causing her pain. Peter, Remus, and James (sitting in that order) looked at him accusingly.

"When was the last time you fed?" Hermione questioned even quieter.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. The Marauders watched curiously as Hermione shoved her whole arm in the little beaded bag she carried on her side. When her hand reemerged she was holding and old, leather-wrapped, silver flask. Ashley immediately perked up at the sight of it. She eagerly grabbed it from Hermione's hand and took a swig from it. She bowed her head so no one could see her crimson eyes and elongated fangs. When she lifted her head she slipped the flask into the inside pocket of her robes and smiled gratefully at Hermione, who smiled back. The Marauders saw the change in Ashley almost immediately; she looked healthier and the pain in her eyes was gone. Ashley stretched, _'Oh, it feels nice to do that again.' _Remus scowled, he could smell the metallic tang of blood from where he sat across from Hermione.

"So, Ashley, that was some awesome magic you did earlier," Peter said timidly.

The other three nodded in agreement. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's all about concentration and will power."

Sirius looked at her. "That can't be all it is! My will is always strong and I concentrate hard on my magic!"

"Well, there is a certain level of skill required also," she smirked at him. "How about this? If you can perform all three levels of wordless/wandless magic, I'll reward you with anything of your choosing to motivate you to learn further. The first is performing wordless magic with a wand."

Sirius stared at her for a moment before sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"You have yourself a deal."

See ya,

Dean's Angel Lover


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Chapter Four

Sirius sat in the middle of the sofa in the Gryffindor common room thinking of what reward he wanted from Ashley when he performed the first task. She was currently upstairs with Hermione settling into their dorm. Remus and James were occupying the armchairs on either side of the couch and Peter was laying quietly on the floor. Ashley and Hermione joined them a little while later; Hermione sat to Sirius' left and immediately started up a conversation with Remus about what classes they might be taking this year. Ashley sat to Sirius' right and draped her legs over his lap, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Gorgeous. Have you decided to let our love become public?"

Ashley laughed. "Don't flatter yourself."

The other four laughed too. Ashley snuggled a little closer to the couch and Sirius, closing her eyes in comfort. Meanwhile, Sirius stared appreciatively at her legs, bare because her pajamas were shorts, until he noticed the scars littered across her milky legs. His heart raced with anger and horror, he gently touched her knee and ran his hand down to her ankle.

"Where did you get these?" Sirius whispered.

Ashley stiffened and her eyes darted to Hermione's taken aback ones. Hermione wordlessly cast a silencing over the six of them.

"In our time," she started quietly, pulling her legs off of his lap and tucking them beneath her. "We were in the middle of a war."

The Marauders looked at her in shock. They all knew about the current war, but hadn't expected it to last until the 90s.

"But that is still extensive even for someone having been in a war. Who did this to you?" Sirius asked, anger dangerously lacing his voice.

Ashley made a pained sound, similar to a whimper, in the back of her throat. She looked at Hermione, who nodded in understanding, before turning her crystalline gaze to the fire that was warming the common room. Hermione sighed quietly and Remus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she smiled sadly at him. The rest of the Marauders turned their attention to her.

"Some of her scars, and some of mine as well, were caused second-hand; meaning they could have been cause by something like a wall getting hit by a spell and the resulting debris hitting her. But her first-hand scars, much like mine, were cau-" Hermione's voice cracked and Ashley gently took her hand, Sirius felt like he was intruding by sitting between the girls, but neither said anything about it. "Were caused by torture."

The boys sat in shocked silence again. Ashley shifted again so that she was hugging her legs and rested her forehead against her knees.

Ashley mustered up all of the Gryffindor couraged she had in her and continued, "Fenrir Greyback took an extreme interest in me because I was uniquely. . . different compared to the others. He could sense my difference, like Remus can, but had never come across a vampire before so he didn't understand what it was he was sensing. He came after me every chance he got and, well, he was fast and was skilled in magical and physical fighting. He got in a lot of hits," she finished flatly.

Remus thought he was going to empty the contents of his stomach right there in the common room. The monster that was at fault for his horrible transformations every month had caused this girl so much pain. He glanced at Hermione and his heart fluttered with infatuation, then it almost stopped when a question popped into his head and he was afraid to voice it.

"Hermione," she looked at him. "Did Greyback tor- . . . harm you as well?" Her eyes went wide for a moment and he feared the worst.

"No," Ashley replied and he sagged with relief. She glanced at Sirius. "Bellatrix Lestrange was her tormentor."

Sirius exploded. They couldn't even comprehend what he was saying. He only stopped when Ashley yanked him back down onto the couch in a surprising display of physical strength.

"It was only once," Hermione interjected before Sirius could continue with his enraged rant.

The Marauder's looked at her confused. She sighed.

"What I mean is, I was only tortured once, Ashley suffered so much more and what Scabior almost did that one time," this time Hermione looked like she was going to empty her stomach and she shot a guilty look at Ashley like she had revealed too much.

The boys looked at Ashley, an unspoken question passing between them. Sirius looked distraught. Her eyes were cold, but distant, like she was reliving the memory.

"Rape. He almost raped me. Would have succeeded too, if Greyback had stayed in the room." A vicious smile spread across her lips. "But the second that mutt was out of the room and hearing range, I saw my opportunity and took it. I latched onto that filthy Snatcher's neck and drained almost every last drop of blood from his body. Even got Hermione's scarf back."

It took a few minutes for Ashley to snap out of her memories.

"Where were we?" James asked, breaking the silence. "We should have been fighting, not you. You were just children, comparatively."

Hermione shot a nervous glance at Ashley before opening her mouth, hesitant to explain.

"There was a prophecy," Ashley cut in, Hermione looked at her gratefully for not having to explain. "_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . . born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' _James, you and your wife go into hiding because Voldemort targets your son, Harry, who had been born on the 31st of that July. You might have been fine if your Secret Keeper had not betrayed your location to the Voldemort," James shot a horrified look towards Sirius, who looked just as aghast. "Sirius wasn't your Secret Keeper, you thought it would be too obvious if he was. You chose Peter Pettigrew as your Secret Keeper, but unbeknownst to you and the rest of the Order, Peter was already a full-fledged Death Eater and relayed the location of where you were to Voldemort. James was murdered first, Harry's mother was killed throwing herself between Voldemort and Harry. Her love and sacrafice was how Harry survived that night. Sirius went hunting Peter to avenge James and his wife. But when Sirius confronted Peter, he disappeared, turning into his animagus form of a rat. Sirius was blamed for the murders of the Potters and several muggles and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. He escaped during our third year, 12 years after the incident, and not-so-coincidentally the same year Remus became our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. After some false information, a heroic trip to the past, almost being mauled by a werewolf, and a daring rescue mission, Sirius was a free man again. It was our fifth year, we were in the Department of Mysteries fighting Death Eaters when Sirius fell into the Veil because of Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort kills loyal little Peter next. It was at the Battle of Hogwarts where Remus is shot down by Antonin Dolohov."

Ashley and Hermione looked at the Marauders' horror stricken faces and silently decided that they should give the boys time to process all of the information that was given to them. And Ashley silently swore to wear long pajama pants and glamours from then on.


	5. Chapter 5

**koryandrs**; Thanks for the review. (: I'll keep that in mind and try to keep my paragraphs shorter. (:

THANK YOU, **kimicko96 **and **Captian-Winter **for following! :D

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Chapter Five

It wasn't until a week later that Sirius slid into the seat next to Ashley's during Potions. Normally the spot was filled by Hermione or Lily Evans, who the girls met on the first day of classes and decided that they would all be the best of friends. Ashley didn't mind because she loved seeing Harry in a lot of things Lily did.

"So, I broke out of Azkaban."

"Yep."

"That's pretty impressive."

"Quite."

"Look," he placed his hand on her arm, making Ashley look at him. "I'm sorry we've been avoiding you and Hermione, we jus-"

Sirius was cut off by Ashley's fingertips being gently pressed to his mouth. Her blue eyes staring into his, full of understanding and care.

"Hermione and I, we completely understand. It was a lot to take in and you four weren't prepared for it."

Sirius' face broke out into a huge smile. Ashley's fingertips moved from his mouth and her hand gently caressed his cheek for a moment before falling to her lap. His smile faltered and his face filled with concern as he wiped a single tear from Ashley's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I've missed you," Ashley answered his unspoken question.

She genuinely smiled up at him and it took his breath away.

In two different places around the room, five people witnessed the moment between Sirius and Ashley. Hermione watched them happily, her heart filled with warmth. Lily and the other Marauders stared, shocked at the tender affection Sirius showed towards Ashley. The moment was then ruined by Professor Slughorn announcing class was over and they were dismissed.

When they were out of class, Lily informed the girls that she had some Head Girl business to take care of and apologizing that she wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade with them tomorrow because she already made plans with other friends prior to meeting them.

"Lily, it's fine!" Ashley said firmly, but with a smile.

Hermione reached forward and quickly squeezed the red heads hand with a nod. Lily smiled at both of them in relief, then she turned and walked away.

"Goodbye my lovely Lily!" James shouted at her back.

Lily visably tensed, but continued walking. Ashley scowled and looked at James.

"You know, she might give you a chance if you quit acting like a stupid, lovesick puppy when she's around."

James looked at her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Ashley, however, just rolled her eyes, scowl still in place.

"C'mon Ash," her scowl deepened. "What do you expect him to do? Court her like a proper Pureblood boy?" Sirius mocked.

Ashley just shrugged, her scowl finally leaving her pretty face. Hermione, Remus, and Peter watched them, amused.

"Or you could just be yourself when you're around her, instead of acting like a fool. Maybe even let her know how nervous you actually are. Just stop being a stupid git, because I know that you aren't that stupid," Ashley said firmly, eyes never leaving James'; until she turned and walked away, heading towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione giggled happily at James, "You just got a compliment."

They all turned and followed Ashley's retreating form towards the Great Hall. James exclaiming loudly about how Ashley was immune to his puppy dog eyes and good luck to whoever fancied her, missing Sirius's lack of laughter or smile in his rant.

"Ashley had a boyfriend before we came here," Hermione stated loudly to Remus and Peter, interrupting James' bluster. "Quite a long relationship too."

Sirius and James turned to stare at Hermione in shock, they thought she was pretty (gorgeous in Sirius' opinion) but her people skills were lacking slightly.

"H-how long?" Peter asked timidly.

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Almost five years. She's no stranger to commitment. Very loyal as well, which is probably one of the key factors of her getting sorted into Gryffindor this time and most likely the reason I'm still alive. . ." She trailed off. "Well, anyway, Draco was a complete gentleman to her. So, when she says courting someone properly works; It does. That's how Draco snagged our vamp."

The Marauders stared at Hermione, nodding as they accepted the information that they were given. Except for Sirius, he looked stricken. How was he supposed to compete with that?


End file.
